downward spiral
by cuckhead
Summary: Ochako-san i said,i got closer to save them but as i did i heard one of the villains say. this is what happens when you mess with us! he lowers his gun and as he does,time stops and ochako softly cries out,deku-kun help me BANG the noise is deafening and then i see ochako's face just…...explode like a f*cking tomato. and just like that everything went spiraling downward
1. Like a fucking tomato

**chapter 1**

like a fucking tomato

We are all walking into the USJ Thirteen is saying some things about training in unusual environments.i really don't care,i've already done way too much research on this place. ¨deku-kun¨i heard from behind me,i turn my head and see a small girl with brown hair.¨oh,Ochako-san¨ i greeted,she's my only friend at this point,which sounds sadder than it actually is.¨so are you exite-¨.i hear a thunk behind me,i turn around to see a small red stick.¨dynamite¨i blurt out before it explodes bang! i managed to dodge narrowly by running towards the city section.i look around to see who also ran this 's see: six-arms,laser beam boy,endeavors son,acid- ¨JUST USE A LASER CUTTER!¨i hear from behind me,i recognise that voice,i look behind me and see three people:creationizer,hard boy and…..¨ochako-san¨.i hesitate for a moment before i decide i should keep running.

a couple of minutes of running later i decide we're probably safe ¨alright everyone stop running!¨i shout and as everyone stops to catch their breath i say ¨okay we're clearly under attack by villains¨everyone agrees¨ok so we should counter attack¨¨but we don't have licenses to use our quirks.¨six-arms said¨yes,but under article 124 paragraph 5 of japanese law ¨any individual is allowed to utilize their quirk self-defence and if that quirk causes no damage to the users surroundings¨¨everyone seemed shocked that such a law having knowledge of japanese law regarding quirks does come in handy KACCHAN.

¨alright so we have no idea who are attacking us or what their quirks are or with how many they ! we do have one advantage,we know the lay of the land.¨the convoluted layout of the USJ is actually gonna come in handy,who could have predicted¨so my plan is to get to a vantage point.¨i point to the top of the mountain region¨there should be good.¨ everyone just kinda nodded and went along with it,not because it was a good plan but because they couldn't come up with anything better.

On the top of the mountain i started scouting the could come in handy right about now.¨there are about a dozen villains,they only did as much damage as they did because they caught us off-guard.¨i say in an irritated tone.¨we should just regroup at the entrance¨.as i say this i see 2 more villains entering the USJ through a hole in the wall.

¨oh so that's how they got in¨¨so what's the plan?¨laser boy asked ¨they're pretty split up,so we should just pick them off one by one¨as i make my way down the mountain i notice a couple of villains in a small clearing and some people kneeling on the floor in front of them¨what the hell?¨i ask myself.¨guys,maybe we should get them first.¨as i get closer i realize what is going people on the floor are creationizer,rock-hard and….my heart stopped for a second as i saw the third person there.¨ochako-san¨ i got closer to save them but as i did i heard one of the villains say.¨this is what happens when you mess with us!¨he lowers his gun and as he does time stops and ochako softly cries out ¨deku-kun,help me¨

 **BANG** the noise is deafening and then i see ochako's face just…... a fucking tomato.


	2. a fine day for some tea

**chapter 2**

a fine day for some tea

i get out of bed and look at the clock, i love saturday's

as i go to the kitchen to get some ramen,hmmm ramen,i hear Kaku humming in his chair

i look over to see him reading a newspaper with some tea.

¨i thought you wanted to do something about your tea addiction¨

¨ah, i thought you were never going to get up,as for my tea well i get to have my cheat days right?¨

he chuckled after saying that and takes a sip of tea

¨and how are you doing this fine afternoon?¨

¨great,i'm not tired for once and i was really looking forward to some ramen¨

¨well then i shalln't disturb you any longer¨

as i finish making my noodles i go out on the balcony

¨god,Saitama city is quite pretty from up here.¨i say as i'm stirring my noodles

¨yeah it really is¨ i hear from behind me

i turn around to see Jina Dobro,a pretty lady with long brown hair

¨Jina-san,i didn't expect you to be here so fired again?¨

¨yep¨

¨well that sucks¨

¨no shit sherlock¨

¨you want some noodles?¨

¨sure¨

as we lean on the railing and she eats way too many of my noodles,i ask her

¨should i get a job?¨

¨what,why do you ask?¨

¨it's just that you're the only one of us with a proper job,and i feel like i should contribute¨

¨honey it doesn't matter,you're doing just your next contract is going to shower us in money¨

¨yeah,i shouldn't overthink things¨

¨yeah...so wanna go drinking tonight?¨

¨why not now?¨

¨i also want something¨kaku said in the background

¨oh yeah,you exist¨dobro-san says

i go over to the mini bar in the corner of the apartment

¨alright do you want bourbon or cognac?¨

but before dabro-san could answer a long admittedly handsome guy storms in and shouts

¨boss,Onara-san is trying to take over the USJ¨

¨HE FUCKING WHAT?!¨

¨we gotta go,NOW!¨kaku says

i nod

¨i wanna come too¨dobro-san says

¨no you stay here,we can deal with this,i don't want you in danger¨

¨you owe me bitchburgers after this¨

i nod

¨alright kaku let's go¨

so here i am running into the USJ in the hopes of saving some of the people stupid enough to follow Onara-san.

as i run in see Butoku-san with yeah,some leverage.

on my way there i spot a revolver on the body of one of my comrades lying face-down

¨well this is going way better than i expected¨i mutter as i pick up the gun

*thunk*

well Butoku-san is done for

as the heroes get closer to the hostages to free them i fire the gun vaguely in their direction

 **BANG** the gunshot is loud and my hand hurts,fucking magnums

as the heroes look in the direction of the gunshot

alright stay calm,pretend this was all planned and shit

i walk forward gun in hand and say

¨so we finally ¨

the teacher stepped back a bit

¨UA isn't as invincible as you thought huh?¨

at this point i'm standing right behind the hostages

¨you all think you're good will always triumph over i'm here to show you that you're wrong and that this is what happens when you mess with us!¨ **BANG**

fuck that hurts….hang on what am i doing?throwing away all of my leverage,well now i gotta double down…. **BANG** ,another girl hits the is spilling everywhere. fuck,why am i like this,this is a terrible fucking idea **BANG**...but this one didn't drop,instead he gets up and starts sprinting like a fucking maniac,i try to shoot him again *click,the gun's empty... FUCK.


	3. time for justice

i plop down on the couch and turn on the tv

¨due to this incident investors are pulling out of UA by the dozens a-¨i switch the channel.¨i can't think about the USJ right now.¨i switch channels for a while before deciding to just go read a does everything have to be USJ this UA that god can't you people talk about anything else.i can't blame them,i used to be this way too until i got access and realized it's just a regular high school with hero-related activities every once in a while¨Izuku dear dinner will be ready in an hour.¨¨thanks mom.¨.i plop down on my bed face down and grab an old book from my closet ¨the lord of the flies,wow very subtle foreshadowing not obvious in the slightest.¨ i sit up straight and sigh ¨it can't be that bad¨and i start reading

it's monday morning and i walk into ,of about half the class is there everyone else must still be in the infirmary.i sit down and look i do aizawa-sensei comes in and stands in front of the class and everyone quiets down.¨i have some bad is closing down¨everyone seems shocked and immediately starts chatting i just sit back in ?closing down?no,that's about all that work and training? what about all of the stuff UA owns?what about all the students?¨sir,with all due respect you can't just shut down a school mid-semester.¨Iida said ¨well we can't keep it of the investors pulled after the USJ incident,mix that with a high profile lawsuit from the yoayarozu's and poof there goes all the money.¨ Aizawa-Sensei replied ¨well then what happens to us?¨i ask ¨i don't know¨ then he just we're alone ¨you know ,i will not just sit here and let this go unpunished.¨¨Midoriya what are you saying?¨¨I'm saying we should get revenge¨everyone seemed shocked by this¨Think about it,they took EVERYTHING from us,everything we have worked so hard to achieve,they killed our friends,they shouldn't just be out there free to kill more innocent people.¨the entire class looked at me wide-eyed ¨then what should we do?¨ hagakure asked ¨We should just go after them,licence or no licence and we'll fucking kill them.¨the class is silent for a moment until ¨yeah...YEAH,people like them don't deserve to live¨the boy speaking was kaminari and he looked at me like he was completely with me on this and then suddenly a bunch more people started getting up one by one and saying the same stuff ¨they don't deserve to live¨¨they've hurt us so now we should get revenge¨¨i'm with you on this one¨eventually kaminari,ojiro, mineta,Iida,hagakure,sero and even todoroki were on my some people were still against it,most of them just kinda hoped it would blow over or figured that it would be best to not anger an extremist one person did speak up ¨DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE DEKU!¨of course it's kacchan ¨I SWEAR TO CHRIST IF YOU BECOME A VILLAIN I WILL PUNCH YOU TO HELL AND BACK JUST TO LET YOU ROT IN JAIL FOR THE REST OF YOUR MISERABLE LIFE!¨¨wow,you massive constantly talk about killing people,you blow people up for no reason and you bullied me nearly to the point of suicide. but once i even mention murder,you're all like:oh no you can't go after villains without a licence that makes you a here kacchan we both know that licences don't make heroes,actions do and your actions are pretty fucking villainous to say the least.¨the look on his face was a mix of anger,defeat and shock mostly anger though.¨fine,do whatever you want but just leave me out of it.¨¨well then it's time for justice to get to work¨


End file.
